A Cold Wind
by Toa Artfull
Summary: In a small village, a girl goes to pay her respects to a particular Deity. Soon after her life is drastically changed, as she finds out she had been Snow-Kissed… Goddess!Elsa, Town-girl!Anna Based off of head-cannons from Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of some head cannons I saw on elsannaheadcanons on Tumblr

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen that right goes to Disney.

And with that out of the way here we go….

* * *

><p>Anna laid on the plush bed, her wrist still cuffed to one of the bed posts, her eyes narrowing with irritation. Why was she even here to begin with… yes she knew what the priests' had said that she was "Snow-kissed". But what did that <em>really<em> mean? With a sigh, she shifted some in the bed, and sat up to adjust the snow white gown she had been dressed in. It was starting to feel mighty uncomfortable at this moment. Not to say that it wasn't a pretty dress, no hardly. If anything it was the most spectacular gown she had ever seen in her life. It had a variety of small clear gems, inlaid into it that made the dress sparkle like freshly fallen snow. And it had snowflake and frost like patterns embroidered all over as well. Overall the redhead felt like it was a shame that such a plain girl like herself was wearing such an intricate and beautifully woven gown like this. Yet with her wrist still cuffed to the bed, she was not going anywhere to complain about how she felt that she should not being wearing anything this nice, or better yet even able to just go back home with her family. In fact she might just be stuck here for a while; it had been hours since the priests shuffled her into this room. Addressing her in hushed tones, and treating her like she was some fragile flower, and one wrong move and she would shatter. Flopping back into the soft bed with a sigh Anna laid her head on one of the soft pillows, her eyes fluttered close as she began to think back on what had happened to her within the past month….

It had been a cold winter's night the moon shone dimly through the wafting and thin clouds over head, as the stars twinkled some. A free snowflake or two drifted down from the sky, as a shadowy figure, made their way through dimly lit streets, making their way towards the temple near the end of block. It was not a large temple by any means, and had many altars to the varying Gods, and Goddesses. All a strewn throughout the temple, each altar had different banners, and offerings around them making each unique and indicating that each altar was to paying tribute to a different deity. But the figure was not here to look at all the different altars. Shuffling through the temple, they came upon a sparsely covered altar, with a small painting of a beautifully woman with ice blue eyes, on it. The stone altar was made out of simple granite, polished in a way that gave it a shimmering look to it as candle, and moon light flickered onto it. Said figure pushed pack their hood that had covered their face, thereby revealing a mop of red hair braided into two braids, each on the side of the girl's head. Before lowering herself to the ground, the girl gently grabbed a nearby unlit candle. Lighting it before placing it on the altar, her hands subtly shaking some as she kneeled, before the stone altar. She took a shaky breath in before speaking.

"Um Hi... I'm not really sure how to do this… I mean I never really paid much attention to the priests and… sorry I mean….. graah!...What are you doing Anna? You're rambling to a goddess! ... Stop it…. ah, um I mean I… I know a lot of people, don't really like winter, and well…. not everyone does!… I mean there are some people who really like winter I mean I'm one of those people…ah, um…. But what I mean to say is that I know what it's like to have all your hard work not appreciated… I mean I… Winter can be dangerous but it can also be fun, and pretty, and… you're pretty too…ah I mean the painting of you, ah ….er…. but no, I… You're a good goddess and I want to thank you for all the beauty you make…."

After what felt like an eternity of stammering and stuttering to Anna, she finished in her speech. The girl let a small sigh pass from her lips as she gave the painting another glance over, green-blue eyes wide as took in the beauty of the painted woman… Anna had no idea if that was what the goddess really looked like, but it didn't matter it was late and she should be in bed sleeping or getting ready for the next day. With a small sigh she began to stand up from the kneeling position she had been in, when she felt something cold touch the tip of her noise. Anna's hand quickly darted to her noise, feeling a wet spot on the tip on her nose. Eyes wide as she stared at the altar of the Winter Goddess, as a small but goofy grin made its way on her lips, as she left the temple.

It had been a few weeks later, when her father sent her over to the next town over to buy some items, that could not be found in their town. Some would think sending your only child, your daughter no less over to the next town was dangerous. Though Anna's father thought nothing of it as his child had played in the woods that separated the two towns for years, and she had yet to come out of the forest with anything more serious than a scab or two on her elbows and knees. With that in his mind he sent his daughter on her way with a small satchel and gold coins, to gather the items the family needed. Which Anna was more than happy to do. After all she loved to help out in any way she could it even if that meant making a day long trip to and back home for the items needed.

It had been a bright sunny day when she had left…..

The snow and wind whipped past the redhead as she tried to plow through another snow drift, the wind threatening to topple the lithe girl over. Anna gripped harder onto the bag she held, as a particularly bitter wind blew into her, chilling her to the bone. As she cried out as she fell to the ground. The people at the neighboring town had warned her not to leave, that there was a storm brewing. Yet she had waved it off, trusting that she could make it back, before the storm got too bad. Oh, how wrong she had been, as she slowly froze, shivering wildly while trying to warm herself up. With a whine coming out of her mouth as she prayed that her family was safe, as she closed her eyes and felt herself slip away. She swore as she faded into slumber she felt a pair of hands on her cheeks….

It had been a few days after the storm had passed, but the villagers from her town had found her, in a strange hut that had been made out of ice. She herself was fine but, was tiered and in shock, about managing to survive the harsh storm. Not to mention there was now a white streak in her red mop of hair. It didn't take long for the rumors of her survival to make it to the temple. Then throughout the rest of the town when some priests from the northern mountain temple showed up at her home, a few days later…..

They had said she had been "Snow-kissed" chosen by the Winter Goddess herself…. Anna had tuned out the varying men and women at that point, as they began to ramble on…. It was soon after that she had been taken to the tailors, to be fitted, and measured. She had to have a dress, as if the varying dress she had in her room where not good enough. Oh, no they were far too plain and worn. Not befitting to be seen by the Goddess. After a few days in the village she had been shuffled into a carriage, to be taken to northernmost temple in the land where she was to be dressed in the gown that had been especially made for her. All the while said girl stared out the window of the carriage, watching as her village, her home slipped from her view….

That had been days ago, as Anna was dressed in the intricate gown, with gems inlaid into it, fractal patterns, and snowflakes sewn into the gown. The priests of the Winter Goddess scurried around as she stayed quiet, all the while. Eyes scanning the hallway as she was lead to a far off room in the temple, the head priest of the temple himself opened the large intricate patterned door to reveal what looked like a bedroom to the redheaded girl. The room itself was a light shade of blue, with snowflake patterns painted all over the walls of the room. On the opposite end of the room, there were paned window doors, leading to a balcony, which overlooked the mountains. If Anna had looked out the window, she would have been able to faintly see her village from all the way up there. Tentatively Anna entered the room, still glancing around the room, taking in all the features of the room. There was a large fireplace in the corner of the room though it was not lit. In fact it looked like it had never been used before. Shifting her weight from one foot to another she looked back at the priest as if asking what was next.

It was then she had been lead to the bed and cuffed…..

* * *

><p>Anna mumbled a little, when she felt chilled fingers running through her hair, murmuring a little her green-blue eyes flickered open to try and see who was touching her. Though who she saw caused her to gasp some… a breathtakingly beautiful woman with pale white skin, silvery white blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, was sitting on the plush bed right next to her. The woman's hand still running through her hair as Anna's eyes went wide in shock. The girl who once had fallen asleep was now frozen in awe. As the woman smirked at the redhead as she blinked away any last bit of her sleepiness she once had. The woman's cool hand still running through her fiery red hair gently lifted a single lock of her hair: the white streak that now so clashed with the rest of her red mop. Anna shivered some, as the women played with the white bit of hair. Though it was not due to the room being cold Anna now noted. With a glance around she saw that the large glass paned windows were open, letting the cold winter wind, and snow into the room. The women followed, Anna's gaze and as she lifted her free hand the glass windows closed shut with a wave, the snow and cold trailing out before the windows completely closed, leaving the room warmer. Ice blue eyes, flickered onto Anna's face as the woman continued to smirk.<p>

"Better?"

The woman asked softly, her eyes flickering with mischief. All Anna could do was stare, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, far too shocked to even speak. She began to wonder, if she was even awake. Had she just fallen asleep, and was now just dreaming of actually meeting the Goddess of Winter and Ice? Because anything else short of her dreaming would seem almost impossible to the girl, and yet…..

"Hello…" Spoke the pale, blonde woman, as she continued to smirk at the adorable redhead next to her. The little stare she was getting from the girl no matter how cute it was, certainly was not helping. After all, how was Anna supposed to talk to her, if she was too busy staring and gaping at her? Though it did fill her with a sense of pride, that she could so easily enthrall the redhead with nothing more than her mere presence. Still smirking she continued to toy with the white streak of hair, that claimed the redhead, as hers and hers alone…

Anna shivered once more, this time from hearing the Goddess speak again. She really wasn't dreaming, was she… She was in a fluffy bed, in a temple, at one of the highest mountains in the land. With the very Goddess of Winter and Ice speaking to her! Anna felt like she was going to faint but she willed herself not to. No instead she tried to speak. At first nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Only a puff of hot air passed from her lips. Sucking in a breath she tried again…

"H-hi…." Anna managed to squeak out. This only caused the goddess to chuckle slightly as her smirk shifted into a soft smile. Soon the blonde woman began to lean over the redhead, her cool hand still playing with Anna's hair. With her cool breath tickling Anna's nose, the woman gently kissed it causing the girl to blush a deep crimson, as another squeak escaped from her lips.

"Hello, there Anna…" Whispered the goddess, as she hovered her face inches away from Anna's, as said girl's face began to heat up, as she stammered.

"Y-you'r…E-el-s…"

"Elsa…" She purred, as Anna stuttered failing to even speak her name. Tragic she mused she was hoping to talk a little with the adorable redhead, before she ravished her. But if Anna was unable to even say a name, well… Elsa's smile turned back into a smirk, as she gently kissed the redhead's nose once again, letting go of the white streak of hair that she had been musing with, before she reached to untie the poor girl from the bed. Her hand ghosting a trail of thin frost up the girl's arm as she reached to untie the girl. All the while Anna began to squirm a little underneath the goddess. Her breath was starting to come out in short hot puffs, as her mind began to swim. Was this even happening? It seemed far too surreal to the redhead. Yet she knew this was reality due to the way the frost bit into her arm, and the cool fingers that where tugging gently at the cuff that bound her to the bed. Whimpering slightly Anna fluttered her eyes closed, she was after all she was under a deity, and whatever she wanted Anna would have no choice but to allow it. After all how does a mere mortal say no to a God?

Elsa paused in her movements when she heard, Anna whimper some. Concern flickered on her face, before she turned to finish unbinding Anna from the bed. With a soft clink, the cuff came free from Anna's petite wrist. Now with the girl no longer bound to the bed, Elsa looked towards the redhead's face that noting her eyes were closed. Cool fingers graced Anna's cheeks as Elsa spoke.

"Anna… Look at me…"

Said girl shivered some more. The way the goddess said her name, it…it excited her for some strange reason. Was this a power the goddess had? Anna did not know, but with cool fingers gliding across her cheeks and with the gentle command that had been given to her, green-blue eyes flickered open once again. Though this time unknown to Anna they had darkened some. Though the fact that her eyes had darkened did not go unnoticed by Elsa, who gently cupped one of Anna's cheeks in her cool hand, before slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth on Anna's soft lips, as her other hand went to grasp the hand she had just earlier freed from the cuffs.

Anna's mind swirled, her mind a haze of thoughts as the goddess kept gently touching her. She whimpered more, wanting so badly to close her eyes at the sensations she was feeling. Yet she was told to look at the goddess…By the goddess, and she dared not disobey. All the while Elsa continued her ministrations, as she saw Anna's eyes start to darken by the moment. With Anna's hand in her grasp she pulled it towards her. As she noted Anna's eyes tracking her as she moved the girl's hand closer to her lips. Anna's face was beet red, as the goddess placed chilled kisses on the redhead's hand. She kissed the knuckles first, and then she gently turned the hand over to reveal the girl's palm as she lazily kissed it as well. All the while Anna began to squirm again. She so desperately wanted to lick her now dry lips, but the goddess's thumb was still gently ghosting its way on her lips. Elsa chuckled into Anna's wrist as she watched the girl squirm, she jokingly asked the girl with lust in her voice…

"Whatever is the matter, dear?"

At that question, Anna threw her head back, eyes slamming shut as she let out another whimper. She was unbearably hot, right now, even with the goddess's cool hands touching her. She was burning up; hot pants came from her lips, as she rubbed her legs together under her dress trying to relieve some of the heat that was building in her center.

"Ah, ah, ah stop that…"

Elsa scolded as she took her hand that had been on Anna's face, and sent it down south to spread apart the girl's legs. Shifting herself more onto the bed, the blonde woman gave the clothing the girl was wearing a look over, before she stopped her hand from traveling further south. With hum she commented on the gown, Anna had been dressed in.

"Oh, what a pretty dress, they made…"

Elsa mused, glancing at the girl trying to prod her into some conversation. When Anna just continued to whimper she sighed, before grasping onto Anna's hips, and flipping her over. The redhead in question let out a startled yelp, as she felt herself being moved and flipped. Elsa's hands began to trail over Anna's back gently undoing the ties that kept the dress on the girl. As she undid the knots, Anna whimpered more feeling the cool hands of the goddess on her back. Tears began to prick at her eyes, as she shifted one of her hands towards her mouth to stifle her whimpers. This was all too much for her. She had been told she was chosen by a Goddess, but now having that said Goddess now trying to take, you…..

Anna felt hot tears begin to spill from her eyes against her will, as she shivered more. Anna felt far too overwhelmed right then. It was all too much for her, and she just couldn't take it.

Elsa stopped in all of her movements and ministrations when she felt Anna shiver more under her touch. She could tell right away, that it was not due to pleasure or from the cold given off by her cool hands… Leaning down to look at the redhead's face she saw tears, spilling from the girl's eyes.

"Anna?"

Said the Goddess concern filling her tone as the girl kept shivering.

"Anna….what is the matter?"

Said girl shivered more, as she bit into her knuckles more trying to stop her tears from falling from her face. Why was she even crying, should she not be overjoyed that, a God was choosing to bed her, a simple plain girl like her from a small simple village….

"Anna….talk to me…"

Pleaded Elsa softly once again, but all she received was another shiver, and a muffled cry from the girl. Her eyes narrowed. Did Anna even know what she was doing here? The girl obviously knew who she was, but did she know the meaning behind her being in this room, on top of the mountain? Taking in a measured breath Elsa moved her hands to the girl's hips once again, flipping the girl over onto her back so that she could look at Anna's face directly, when she spoke.

"You do know why you are here, correct?"

Anna whimpered some, nodded at the question, as she tried to cover her now tear covered face with her hands.

"….Then **_Tell_ **me, **_Speak _**to me…"

Elsa commanded in a firm but, soft tone that almost sounded like begging in a way. Elsa did not like seeing Anna like this. She wanted to love the redhead, and have her love her back, not fearing her, or whimpering. Blinking back tears, Anna took in a shaky breath unsure of what to think. Had the Goddess just begged? It made no sense to Anna yet, it still made her question her current situation. Evening out her breaths, she shifted her head so she could talk without having to look at the Goddess. Anna was sure that if she looked at her, any coherent thought she might have would leave her mind in a moment. Stuttering Anna spoke, still wildly unsure of what would happen next…

"I-I was 'S-snow-Kissed'…"

"Which means?..." Elsa pressed

"Y-you c-claimed m-me….."

Elsa eyes softened some at the girl's response. Did Anna just think of herself now as a prize claimed by a Goddess? With a soft tone she whispered…

"As…."

"As?"

Anna questioned, confusion flickering in her eyes, as she pulled her hands away from her tear stained face to look at the Goddess.

"My wife."

Said Elsa coolly as she took the opportunity Anna gave when she pulled her own hands away from her face to quickly lean down, and leave a feather light, and cool kiss on the redhead's lips. Anna began to blush once again, any tears she had been shedding quickly forgotten when she uttered, a confused phrase of…

"Wait, What?"

That was all it took to cause the wintery goddess to laugh, a cool hand lovingly cupping Anna's face as she giggled. Gently kissing Anna's forehead, through her giggles…

"You silly silly girl, and here I thought you were upset… but you were just overwhelmed, and confused…"

Elsa then began to trail a string of kisses from Anna's forehead down her face, kissing her nose, cheeks and jaw, before ending inches above Anna's lips her cool breath tickling the girl's lip and face as her already red face turned darker. As she began to squirm once again underneath the Goddess, hands grasping onto the bed sheets, turning into fists trying her best not to whimper out loud.

That night then turned into a hazy blur of passion, as Anna was taken by the Goddess. Cool hands graced across the girl's bare skin that night. It was not until the late morning of the day after, that the priests of the temple even dared to knock on the door that lead to the room. Let alone enter. When the door to the room opened shortly after, the priests were amazed to see the redhead. They had been sure that the Goddess would take her prize, with her when she left yet… There was the girl, dressed not in the gown that had been made for her, but a dress that seemed to be made of ice, and snow. How the girl was not freezing being in such garb was only attributed to her being truly blessed by the Goddess.

It was shortly after that, that they had been informed by the "Snow-Kissed" girl that she was to return back to her village, and would be back in a month's time. When the priests of the temple where about to argue against such a point, another priest that had been outside came rushing in panic in his tone.

"T-there i-is a giant snowman out there!"

All eyes turning towards the red hair girl, she gave a timid smile before, turning to head out of the temple. Taking in a deep breath the redhead made her way home to her father, hoping to continue her life where it had been left off. Though some small part of her told her nothing would ever be the same, as a cold wind blew through the mountains towards the village…


	2. Chapter 2

_'Anna' hissed the woman as her cool fingers slid down the bare stomach of the panting girl._

Said girl shivered as she awoke with a start eyes wide as she clutched her chest hard her heart beating wildly. Blue green eyes darted around the room as she felt herself shiver once again, the sun barley peeking through her windows. It was about time for her get up anyways. So with one finally shuttered breath, the redhead took one hand away from her chest and tossed the blankets that covered her off, as she slide out of her bed. With a sigh she ran her free through her hair, her face uncomfortably hot as her other hand still clung to her night gown in front of her chest heart still beating rapidly.

It had already been a week, and she still could not get that night out of her head. And in three more she would have another night like that. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, as she felt her heart beat even faster. With a groan she tossed off her night gown as she began to clean herself, getting ready for the day. An hour later the sun was peaking over the far of mountains, the red glowing orb that was the sun shifting to a lighter hue until it was yellow white. With a sigh Anna hopped down the stairs into the main living area of the house, her father already getting ready to head out to his workshop. Gathering up the last of his supplies for the day ahead and placing them in his satchel. Upon hearing his daughter come clomping down the stairs he turned his head to smile at Anna as he spoke.

"The coin bag is on the table and the list as well, I'm thinking beef stew for lunch… what about you?"

He said with a gruff laugh and he watched as his daughter shuffled up to him before throwing her arms were thrown around him in a tight hug. With a soft smile he let the satchel in his left hand drop to the ground as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug. He knew what this was about. Not that Anna didn't just randomly give out hugs all the time, but this, well… Many of the townsfolk had yet to fully recover from the events that had happened the past month, making it hard for his daughter to slip back into the swing of things again. After all how could a person continue to live their life if every minute someone came up to them and asked them all sorts of questions. Or deal with a good chunk of the town just staring or ignoring you. With a gently pat on the back, he looked down at Anna her face buried in flush against the course fabric of his shirt. She was shaking subtly, with a sigh he began to speak softly trying his best to cheer up his little girl.

"Hey, hey no need to cry…. It's all right…"

With and audible sniffle the redhead pulled away from her father a little, before letting out a small laugh. Her eyes a little red from tearless crying, she spoke in a small voice that was almost not even there.

"S-sorry"

"Don't be…"

Said the man in a firm but calm tone.

"Never be sorry for your feelings, ever, they are there for a reason, so never be sorry for feeling…"

With small smile the father patted his daughter's back once again, before pulling her into a tight hug again.

"Now I have to get going now, work and all, but if you need anything I'll-"

"-Be in your' workshop, I know papa…I know…"

Anna stated with a small smile, on her face, her mind and heart still so overwhelmed. But she was managing to deal with it, and living on.

"And thanks…"

She murmured, which only earned her another pat on her back, and a gruff laugh from her father.

"Anything for my little girl…"

"Papa! I'm not a little girl anymore" Complained the girl as her father laughed as he went to pick up his satchel again.

"Don't be silly, once my little girl always my little girl!"

This only earned the man a hard stare from his daughter as she pouted crossing her arms over her chest as she stomped off, towards the kitchen. With another burly laugh the man got his things, before heading towards the door.

"I'll back for lunch I'll be expecting that beef stew…"

Said the man with a laugh, it only earned him a grunt from the kitchen, with a smile and shake of his head he opened the door and left. When Anna heard the door shut, she let out another huff before looking around there was not much to do. The day after she got back from the mountains she had thrown herself into her chores, leaving the house cleaner that it had ever been. Then again it had worked for the most part, while she was busy cleaning every corner of the house, she occupied her mind. Listing of all things she could clean in her head, then what to cook, then what to help Papa with, then what to go out and buy, and then what to do with Kristoff, if he was off from working. Her mind hardly wandered back onto that night, full of pleasure, and hands going…..

"No…"

Anna whispered out harshly, shaking her head clear of such thoughts. With another huff, she moved towards the counter picking up, a loaf of bread before looking for a knife. After a few moments she had a few slices of bread ready as she went to go get some eggs, making herself a light breakfast of eggs, and bread. After eating and cleaning the few plates she used to cook up her meal, she grabbed the list her father had made. Reading it over as she went over to the coat rack and put on one of her furry cloaks.

"So meat, carrots, cabbage, if we are to have beef stew, maybe get something fancy to, hmmm"

The girl pondered some, as she got a bag, and a basket, to be able to carry all that she needed to buy for the week. Even if she normally went and bought things every other day, she didn't really feel like leaving the house too much this week. But she would change that, she could not let a few changes in her life change everything about her. With a reaffirming nod she placed the coin pouch in her pocket. With a little shuffle she set her shoulders and placed a smile on her lips, nope she would make the best of the situation she was in. With that she headed out the door, as she felt her face get smacked by the cool air. It was winter after all, so that was to be expected. Looking around she heard the sounds of the market, a few blocks away, with a small hum she turned her gaze to the large snow mound that was up against her home.

Tapping her foot gently on the ground she spoke, her tone clear if not a little shaky as she spoke.

"G-good morning!"

She grinned while still staring at the snow mound soon however it shook some, as the once inert lump of snow shifted into the form of a large snowman. Large cylinder like legs slowly shifted some with an ice covered knee that Anna just barley reached in height. As the snowman stood up right fully it managed to tower over the girl, being about half way as tall as the two-story house it was next too. Its arms snowy arms with icy fingers loosely hanged to its sides. The tips of its fingers reaching its icy knee caps, its hunched back protruded pass its head some. As it stared down at the redhead with a blank eyeless eye sockets that just looked like two deep depressions made in the snow. As Anna continued to smile at the huge snowman that completely dwarfed her, some would think her mad, as she seemed to have to no fear standing before such a creature. But it was made to protect her from what she could tell, and that was enough reason not to really fear the snowman.

"We're going shopping today how about that!"

Anna tried to prod some reaction from the snowman, but all it did was tilt its head to the side. With a sigh Anna just turned away from the snowman and began to walk towards the market place. It was mildly annoying that the snowman never seemed to talk. Then again it had only been around for a week so maybe it wasn't ready to talk yet. Or it couldn't talk and it could only give non-verbal cues, suddenly Anna paused in her walking feeling bad for the snowman. What if it really couldn't talk? The poor snowman trapped inside its own head unable to speak or voice its thoughts. Looking back at the snowman, she thought to try again, after all If the large begin was going to be following ever where she went she ought to at least try a little harder to get to know it.

"So…"

Anna started while still shuffling forwards some, kicking a small stone that was lose around on the cobble stone street.

"Do you have a name?"

Anna asked turning around to look at the snowman, slowly walking backwards while she kept moving towards the market. But the snowman didn't seem to respond instead it shot out its large arm, icy fingers moving to press against her back stopping her backwards movement in a flash. With a small yelp, Anna took a step forwards the feeling of icy claws in her back lessoning as she turned around to look at why the snowman stopped her.

"Oh, the fjord, yeah…"

Anna sheepishly laughed before turning away from the body of water and walked towards the market. Giving a sideways smile to the snowman, who in turn only dropped its shoulders as if letting out an exacerbated sigh, as the redhead made her way to the market.

Anna weaved through the market place stopping at each stall for only a few moments before deciding if she was going to buy something from it. If she thought she needed something form said stall she thoughtfully looked over the produce offered, before finally picking said produce up and inspecting it with a thought full hum. After what felt like an hour of weaving, from stall to stall she moved away from the busy market place finding a nearby bench to sit herself at. To take a momentary break, glancing around she saw the large snowman moving towards her. While the market place itself was large it did not give the even large snowman room to be right behind her while she had shopped. As the snowman drew nearer she lifted a hand to give a wave. When the snowman only stared at her, she took in a deep breath before sighing some.

Looking around some more she noticed some kids, at the edge of the market place, playing in the snow piles that had been shoved away from the market, to keep the streets clear. With a small smile she hopped to her feet, her weariness momentarily forgotten. Surely the kids hadn't changed too much. After all kids were quick to forgive, and move on and would not let silly things like a lock of your hair randomly changing color, or having a large snowman that follows you all around sour their opinion of a person would they?

Soon the snowman was right behind her again, turning she handed her basket to the snowman with a smile before darting off towards the kids. A small skip in her step as she moved forwards, some doubt still clinging to her, but she pushed through it. After all it had been a while since she just let go of her worries. So with a deep breath as she drew near the kids she slowed down a bit, crossing her arms behind her back as she clear her throat before speaking.

"H-hey, what are you guys doing?"

Asked the redhead, as some of the kids who were playing looked up at the person who spoke, one kid popped out of the snow, sending bits of the white powder all around before he spoke with a grin.

"Making a snow fort!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

The other kids who were looking at Anna chimed in after the boy spoke.

"You want to help?"

The boy from before spoke again, a grin still on his face as he began to wiggle out of the snow pile bit by bit before landing on the cobble stone with a small thud. Anna giggled at the sight before making sure the boy was okay. With a nod and a smile, Anna began to help the kids forming the snow pile into a mighty snow fort. Soon the large snowman was standing nearby again with her basket in hand, as she helped them digging out some of the snow pile making part of the fort. Though quickly the kids began to stare at the large snowman, in fact one little girl moved to stand next her and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Umm Miss?"

Anna turned her gaze to look at the girl, with a soft smile.

"Its Anna…"

"Oh, well Miss Anna, um that snowman is with you yeah?"

Asked the little girl timidly her eye shining a little with what Anna could tell was fright. With another soft smile and nod, Anna spoke again.

"Yes..."

"Oh, so the snowman won't hurt nobody?"

"Course not, he… The snowman is….ah nice…"

Anna stumbled some. Really she didn't know if the snowman was a boy, or a girl. But still from what she had seen from the snowman it was caring. So her statement was not inaccurate, though that didn't seem to be the case for the little girl who called her out on her stubble.

"Nuh uh, you hes…hesa…"

"Hesitated?"

Offered Anna with a small laugh, even though she knew she should feel tense for having the girl questioning her. But the adorable little pout she was giving her was just too much not to giggle some. That only seemed to make the sour expression on the girl's face grow, as she began again.

"You Hesatated! That means you're lying!"

Anna was a little taken back, that the girl would think, that just because she stumbled on her words a little that meant she was lying. Then again this was a small child so one could easily see the kid like logic. Just as Anna got ready to defend herself, the boy, from early who had invited Anna to join in to help build the snow fort jumped in.

"Hey! That's not nice to call people liars!"

He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this point Anna felt a small grin appear on her face. So it seemed even if she was invited to play, the kids had some fears, but as least she was welcomed, and not just shunned away. Soon the boy turned to her after he spoke to the girl who was now staring at her, with a frown still on her face.

"But why did ya, Hesitatated ?"

Misspoke the boy, it was cute but Anna thought better than to laugh at it.

"Because I almost said the snowman was a boy, but I don't know if he is really a he or a she so I tried to correct myself."

Anna tried to explain in the most straight forwards way possible. The girl who had started the conversation just turned and began to stomp off towards the snowman with huff. Anna tried to stop the girl but by the time she stood up to go after her, the little girl was already standing in front of the snowman and loudly spoke the creature.

"Hey! You! Snowman you a boy or a girl?"

Said snowman just looked down, at the little girl as Anna moved to go get the girl away from the snowman. But the redhead was stopped by the boy as he grabbed he hand and shook his head. Giving the boy a queer look, Anna looked back at the little girl and the snowman again to see how the snowman just raised one of its brows before looking away from the little girl. Said little girl's mouth opened wide with a gasp before she shouted.

"Rude! You are so a boy, only a boy could be that rude!"

The little girl began to glare at the snowman, little arms crossing in front of her chest as a second kid hops up from the snow pile quickly to defend the honor of boys everywhere.

"No, your wrong boys are nice, its girls you have to watch out for, so I say the snowman is a snowgirl!"

The little girl turned around quickly to stare hard at the boy who spoke up starting to walk towards him, before speaking.

"Oh, of course you would say that Francis! Did your mother warn you all about us girls…"

It became every clear to Anna that someone would need to break things up before they went too far. Clearing her voice she was quick to speak up, pointing out that there was a snow fort still to build.

"Hey, wooh, let's all calm down there's still a snow fort still to be built."

The rest of the kids chimed in after Anna's statement, with 'yeas' and other sounds of agreement. Both 'Francis' and the little girl gave each other one last glare before turning back to work on the snow fort some more. As Anna glanced over at the snowman before letting out a sigh. She needed to figure out if it had a name, and if not think of a name. Shortly everyone went back to working on the snow fort, with small bouts of mini snowball fights mixed in-between. This went on for a short while, before she heard someone call out.

"Francis, come here right now!"

Looking up Anna saw a middle aged woman with an angry but fearful look on her face. Soon Francis moved around the snow fort before slowly shuffling away from it with a frown on his face.

"But, Mom..."

"No, buts! We are going home right now!"

The child visibly winced some before looking back at all his friends, with a small but sad smile and wave, before darting off towards his mother.

"Bye, Francis…."

The rest of the children chimed in as the boy ran off, his mother grapping him by the arm before, shuffling away. Soon the boy from before spoke up, a grin still on his face, even if it seemed to be faulting just a little bit.

"Hey we can still get the fort built up right!"

He seemed to be asking the redhead, to which she could only reply with a.

"Oh course we can!"

Soon Anna went back to working on the snow fort again, trying not to think about how one of the kids had been taken away. It wasn't her fault, no the mother must not have wanted her child playing in the snow anymore. That was all….it couldn't have been her fault, after all even if she was older, that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to play with kids as well. She had seen other teens, play with younger children before so it couldn't be her… Soon however more and more parents showed up, each taking there kid, or kids away. And the reason Anna could easily tell at this point, if the half way glances and stares given to her were any indication….They wanted their kids away from her. With a small sigh she looked over towards the snowman that was still standing a few feet away and still diligently holding the basket she gave it to hold. It only titled its head to the side when she gave the snowman a small wave, as she sighed some she idled looked around it seemed most of the kids where gone now. Puffing out her cheeks some with a huff she moved to continue to work on the snow fort as felt a tap on her shoulder from the one child still left. The boy from earlier, he still was grinning even though she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I got to go…"

Stated the boy sadly, Anna frowned at that and when she looked past the boy she saw what looked like to be his parents not to far off glaring at her. Looking back at the boy she gave him a small smile and spoke.

"It's okay, I understand"

"B-but we didn't finish the snow fort…"

"it's okay, I'll finish it up okay?"

The boy stopped grinning as he began to sniffle some, and moved to hug the redhead. Gently hugging the boy back, she looked past the boy and saw a man walking towards them with a scowl on his face as he quickly grasped the boy, yanking him out of the hug, before yelling at Anna.

"Stay away from my Son!"

Anna visibly winced at the yelling, flinching back away from the man, as she felt herself fall against the side of the snow fort. A gasp of air puffed out her, and then in a blur the man's eyes went wide with fear as Anna heard a roar coming from behind her. Quickly the man scooped up his son and darted off, as all the redhead could do was stare at the boy, who had asked her to help them build the snow fort looking at her with tears in his eyes. It was then that Anna herself began to cry. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet….

She quickly pushed herself off of the ground looking around at the snow fort. It looked almost finished. But she didn't have the heart to finish it at this point and with a sniffle she turned towards the snowman before speaking.

"Can I have my basket back now…"

The snowman looked sadly down at her, as it opened its icy clawed hand, which held her basket. With another sniffle the redhead took the basket back before moving away from the snow fort, and towards her home. She had to start cooking that beef stew for lunch anyway. She didn't have time to play anymore….

* * *

><p>Hello again! As you can see I have updated the story, so yes I'm continuing to the story. But as you can see from the time I first posted the story, I won't be updating very often, my life at times can be busy. So while I will try and work on things and get things done in a timely fashion, it still might take a while. So with that said, enjoy the second chapter to A Cold Wind. And well I'll be trying to get the third chapter done in the next month or so. 8I<p>

Ps: if you noticed I changed the ending to the first chapter a little bit to better fit with a multi chapter fic this is now becoming as well and edited some grammar and spelling errors.

Pss: Shout out to my awesome friend and Beta **Jukar A** (otherwise there would be so many grammar, and spelling errors *glares at Dyslexia*)


End file.
